kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Moondragon
Kamaria Hetar Doog'llass, also known as the Moondragon, is a supporting protagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first being mentioned in passing by her father in "An Empire of Dreams" before finally making her debut in "Return of the Keyblade" in the Infinity War campaign. The daughter of Drax and Hovat Doog'llass from the planet Mojave, Kamaria was all set to live a normal, if rather unconventional, life as the rare exception to Mojavan society with a natural penchant for metaphorical thought...that is, until one evening during a cross-country trip along their planet's desert wastelands when the rogue Kree Accuser Ronan attacked her family to keep them from alerting anyone else about his presence on a mission to possibly locate any Infinity Stones. The result was that her mother was killed and her father gone mad with grief, while Hovat herself was safely taken away from the scene of the crime by the ancient cosmic entity Mentor to live under his care in a hidden fortress on the desolate moon of Saturn, Titan. For many years, Kamaria learned under Mentor's tutelage, eventually unlocking her latent psychic abilities with his guidance, and believing herself ready to embark on a quest to defeat Ronan and his master, the Mad Titan and Mentor's own son Thanos, for what they did to her family. However, she was briefly discouraged from her mission when she heard the news that Ronan had been slain in battle with a ragtag group of mercenaries, of which her father had been a member of, still unaware of his daughter's survival. Interested in the resourcefulness and tenacity of the newly named Guardians of the Galaxy, Kamaria sought to one day set up a situation where she could formally introduce herself to the team and maybe be able to manipulate them into weakening Thanos for her to lay the finishing blow personally, but was unable to follow through with her plotting due to other intergalactic threats proving themselves more important to deal with for the moment. During the Infinity Wars, Kamaria finally saw her chance to defeat Thanos once and for all when Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Spider-Man, Riri Williams, and the Guardians of the Galaxy crash-landed on Titan in order to protect the Time Stone hidden in the Eye of Agamotto. Testing the heroes' mettle in a staged confrontation while trying to keep her identity hidden, Moondragon was exposed by Drax's new lady-friend Mantis and her empathic abilities clashing with Kamaria's own psionic powers, to which Drax responded by joyfully trying to reconnect with his long-lost daughter after so many years, though Kamaria remained cold and distant to the man who sought to avenge her memory, having her own agenda to take care of Thanos once he inevitably arrived. Her lack of faith in her father and his friends ended up as one of the key factors that cost the heroes a possible victory in safely removing the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos' hand in time, which led to Drax being among the souls absorbed into the Infinite Tsukuyomi by the Snap, much to Kamaria's horror. Realizing how much she had fouled things up in her desire for vengeance and that she had lost her family possibly for good without having the chance to properly reconnect beforehand, Moondragon vowed to avenge the Guardians by becoming a member of the Snap-impacted incarnation allied with the Avengers to defeat Emperor Palpatine and the time-displaced Seekers of Darkness and reverse the damage done to the universe by their destructive actions. Story Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinetics Category:Martial Artists